The present inventions are related to systems and methods for transferring information, and more particularly to systems and methods for performing data detection on a received data set.
Various systems rely on transferring information between a transmitter and a receiver. For example, a wireless transmission system includes a transmission device that sends information across a wireless transmission medium to a receiver that attempts to recreate the originally transferred information. As another example, a hard disk drive transmits or writes data to a storage medium, and later accesses the data from the storage medium. In both cases, one or more data detector circuits may be utilized to detect the received data in an attempt to recreate the originally transmitted information. In some cases, uncorrected errors remain in the received data and the originally transmitted information may be lost.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for processing received data.